A Commitment
by superkoola
Summary: A young boy was being chased away from his home village and stumbled upon a hill where a vampiress was waiting. With these 2 having similar reputations, will they live together as one for all eternity?


Deep in the middle of the woods on a hill, a young boy in his teens wearing a hood, walks through a blizzard. He was running away from his home village. As he ran through the woods, he saw an old mansion, VERY large for a mansion. Wanting to find some shelter from the blizzard, he ran towards the house, struggling to move in such a violent weather. Little did me he know, there was a beast lurking within the mansion.

Walking towards the steps, he knocks on the door. No response. Knocking again, still no response. Just before he could leave, however, the door opened. There was no one there, but the boy entered into the house. The door closed immediately. Inside, there is a large hall. With it, are 2 stairs leading to the upstairs, and to the right, is a room with a lit campfire.

Boy: Hello? I-Is anybody in here? I am just looking for a place to stay.

The boy's voice echoed across the house, eventually leading to a room with a closed coffin. When the voice hits the coffin, the lid moves to the side, and a beautiful, Asian girl, with pale skin, and long black hair slowly sat up, opening her eyes.

The boy sat near the campfire, hands hovering over the fire to keep warm. That was when he heard footsteps coming from outside the room. Looking for the noise, he could see a girl, wearing a fancy, black dress, pale skin, and long, black hair, reaching down to her ribs, walking towards him with an uneasy gaze.

Boy: Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to intrude. I'm just looking for a place to stay.

Girl: Shut up.

Her voice, and attitude made her sound like she didn't really care. And she didn't, she knew that with a trespasser.

Girl: You know I don't tolerate trespassers in my house.

Boy: B-But I didn't mean to. I just want some warmth, please.

The girl was unaffected. Then, she walked towards him.

Girl: Listen, whatever your problems are, they don't matter to me. What matters to me, is that I feed.

Boy: Oh, I don't have much food for the both of us.

The girl then placed her fingers on the wall, fingernails scratching downwards.

Boy: Um, there's a village just below this hill. There's plenty of food for you.

The boy was becoming scared as she had him pinned against the wall.

Girl: Those "food" I don't eat.

Boy: Please. I just wanna be safe.

Girl: You want safety? Go back the way you came.

Boy: I can't.

Girl: Why not?

Boy: B-Because I'm a wanted boy.

Now, the girl was confused. Normally, the other visitors who came just came in for stealing. Those…weren't seen again.

Girl: What happened?

Boy: I-I killed a man. He was fighting my friend, strangling him. I took a knife and stabbed him to death. And there was a witness who saw it. He framed it, and I had to leave the town tonight or they will kill me.

The girl felt pity for him. The boy was framed for something he did out if self-defense. He was considered a beast by his own kind, when he's really not. The girl sighed.

Girl: So, you've killed someone? And they think you're a monster. Are you?

Boy: No. I'm not a monster. But now I can't see my mom, or my friends again.

The girl felt pity again, and began to place her hand on his neck. Despite the hand being in subzero, and made for killing, the boy leans his head into his hand.

Girl: It doesn't really matter. You think you're the only one who killed anyone. No. The world is full of killers. It's a cruel world.

She then leans for his neck, lips and nose pressing against his.

Girl: We all have our inner monstrous selves somewhere.

Boy: What, you killed someone, too?

Girl: Plenty. Mostly those who come here without permission just like you. Though sometimes, I hunt those unlucky villagers down below.

The girl then looked at him straight in the eye.

Girl: However, you will be an exception in this case. You don't have anything left. I don't have anything left. Everything we've all own…is gone. That is why I must ask you,

Boy: Ask me what?

Girl: Do you want to stay here? With me? Together, we will share our pain as monsters.

The boy was conflicted. He didn't want to kill anyone. But at the same time, those people he liked, no longer wanted him alive. They wanted him dead. Feeling hatred, he nodded. The girl smiled.

Girl: However, I will need to do this to you,

She moved away his red scarf, and hooded cape, exposing the neck.

Girl: This may hurt for a little while. Just relax.

The boy didn't move.

Girl: Relax. It'll be over shortly. And then, we will be together forever.

She then kissed him in the lips, making her way towards the cheek, kissing that as well. Making a move towards the neck, she pressed her lips, giving him one more kiss. That's when she opened her mouth, her 2 canines elongating, the rest of her teeth becoming even sharper, and made a hissing noise, before arching her head back, and bit the neck, the fangs pierced the soft skin.

The boy felt it. The agonizing pain in the left side of his neck. For a moment, he tried to push her away, but the girl pinned his arms against his waist. Eventually, he began to relax, as a small stream of blood began to stream down from the neck. The girl was drinking his blood. Just before he could be fully drained, however, she released the neck. Her fangs retracting, and teeth returning to normal. The boy felt very tired, and began to close his eyes. The world went black for a few moments, before waking up in a sofa. The girl, who was wearing his red scarf, was sitting next to him.

Girl: Your blood…is the tastiest I have ever drank.

Boy: Is it over?

The girl lowered the scarf, and used her fingers to cut the skin in her neck.

Girl: Drink. You'll become a full creature of the night.

The boy sniffed the blood. It was so…tasty. Leaning upwards, not noticing the upper portion of his body nude, he licked the blood, stood still for a brief moment, before opening his mouth. The scarlet flavored fluid flowed through his tongue. The boy moaned sensually, unable not to.

Once he was done, he looked at her and smiled.

Boy: What is your name?

Girl: I am Mikasa Ackerman

Boy: I am Eren Yeager.

Mikasa: Good. From now on, we shall roam the land; bring misery to those we despise. Together, forever.

She then planted a full kiss on Eren's lips, her tongue scraping against his fangs, cutting it. Eren felt her blood flowing through, and did the same with his tongue.

So, from there on out, the 2 vampires lived in the cursed mansion, feasting on the blood of their quarry, living together for all eternity, until the very end of time.


End file.
